Piromania
by Raayy
Summary: A chama, ardendo, consumindo, sem parar. E destruindo. Sempre, sempre. Até a sanidade. / Resposta ao torneio “Spirits of Nature” / Casal: NearMello / Set: Spirit of Thunder / Tema A / Beta: Chibi Anne


_Piromania  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy_

**x** - Death Note não me pertence, ainda. O louco piromaníaco também não, mas eu 'roubei'. -corre-

**x** - YAOI FTW. Mello/Near, Near/Mello, you choose. (Embora eu escolho o Near/Mello por preferência -morre-) PoV de um dos dois.

**x** - Fic pro concurso "Spirits of Nature". Não vou ganhar de jeito nenhum, mas como a Chibi me obrigou... FAZER O QUE.

**x** - Spirit of Thunder, Tema A, "Sensações". Palavras usadas: **Suavidade**, **Agonia**, **Leveza**.

**x** - Betada por Chibi Anne.

* * *

xXx

* * *

**_Piromania._**

_"Playing with fire  
You'll get burned  
Flames grow higher  
You'll never learn"  
_(Yngwie Malmsteen - Playing with fire)

Estranho. Diferente. Amedrontador.

Era sempre isso que _eu_ ouvia dos outros.

Mas eles não sabiam, nem nunca souberam, o que se passava pela minha mente.

Eram simplesmente pessoas, pessoas comuns que julgam pela única referência que tem:

A aparência. Mas eu sabia o que _eu_ era.

_Eu_ era louco.

_Eu_ era um louco são.

Porque _eu_ sabia da minha loucura.

Piromania excessiva.

_Ele_ também. _Ele_ era o único.

Só _ele_ que não me chamava de estranho, diferente.

Amedrontador, às vezes.

_Ele_ não era uma pessoa comum.

_Ele_ sabia que _eu_ era tão louco, que não podia ser de verdade.

_**Restos de sanidade.**_

* * *

_Ele_ era carinhoso comigo.

Aqueles olhos podiam demonstrar carinho quando queriam.

Antipáticos, na maior parte do tempo, mas _ele_ era atencioso comigo.

Éramos crianças, e não havia nenhuma rivalidade.

Nem por _sua_ parte, nem pela _minha_.

_Eu_ ia para os _seus_ braços e_ te _chamava.

_Você_ nunca fora bom em lidar com pessoas, mas você _me_ acolhia.

Sempre afastava as pessoas de _você_, mas nunca _me_ afastava.

O carinho aliviava_ minha _loucura, prestes a explodir.

_**Suavidade.**_

* * *

As vezes _eu_ tinha que fazer isso.

Pegar papéis e tacar fogo.

O calor fazendo o papel amolecer, e mais rápido, pegar fogo, em várias partes. Deixando-o preto, se transformando em cinzas pouco-a-pouco. Os pedaços caíam por não poder mais se prenderem.

A mais completa forma de destruição.

Não tinha uma razão.

Era só esse_ meu _pedaço de loucura.

_Ele me _assistia, quieto.

_Ele_ também gostava de combustões, mas era uma diferente da minha.

Enquanto_ eu _gostava de ver aquele calor destruindo os **leves** papéis...

Cada vestígio se consumindo...

_Ele _preferiria ver _meus _olhos se queimando.

A luz do fogo dançando neles.

E o brilho ensandecido.

Enquanto olhava os papéis se transformando em cinzas, sabia que _meu _olhar mudava por que _eu_ por inteiro mudava. Era só excitação, prazer, e satisfação. E tudo isso se mostrava pelo brilho nos _meus_ olhos.

Era _ele_ quem me dizia isso. Não que _eu _não percebesse pelo olhar.

_Éramos realmente viciados. Piromaníacos._

_**Agonia.**_

* * *

_Eu _era louco e _ele_ era são e atencioso comigo.

Como um pai ou irmão?

Não, não era assim.

Isso não foi só fraternal.

Começamos a _nos_ envolver mais do que fraternalmente.

Isso também foi culpa da _minha_ loucura.

O desejo, a adolescência, um corpo bonito e atenção.

_Eu o _beijei e _o_ levei pra cama.

Continuamos amigos, normalmente.

Mas por que não amantes?

Afinal, era praticamente isso o que _nós_ éramos.

Continuamos com o mesmo tratamento, só com trocas de beijos que ninguém via.

Só apenas não dissemos nada.

Naquela noite, no escuro, no _meu_ quarto.

Com as velas, queimando.

_**Leveza.**_

* * *

Quando os lugares foram anunciados, foi o começo.

Da _minha_ verdadeira loucura.

_Ele_ se importava, e _eu_ sabia. Era por isso que _eu_ odiava.

Não queria ser rival do único que _me_ mantinha são.

Do único de quem era íntimo.

Deixei de ser apenas um piromaníaco, fui piorando.

Gradativamente.

Descontava _minha_ loucura nelas, nas provas.

E as vezes,_ ele _encontrava restos de cinzas nas _minhas_ roupas.

_**Abismo de loucura.**_

* * *

_**I can't stop laughing!¹**_

_Eu não conseguia, era irresistível._

_Eu gargalhava, e ria feito louco._

_Gargalhadas de um vilão numa peça trágica._

_Tacava álcool ao meu redor, nos papéis._

_Nas provas, naquele lixo._

_Lixo construído com tanta dedicação._

_Com um sorriso ensandecido._

_Talvez de um Joker²._

_Quando achei que já era o suficiente, eu parei._

_Abri a tampa com o furinho que deixava escapar o álcool, e deixei cair em mim._

_Aquele líquido, falsamente frio, me molhando por inteiro._

_Era delicioso, e gelado._

_E o odor, forte, impregnando._

_Não mais forte do que viria a seguir._

_Peguei a caixa de fósforos. Olhei pra ela com um sorriso divertido._

_Como tantas outras vezes._

_Peguei um fósforo, o acendi._

_Apreciei a chama parada, quieta por um momento._

_Linda. Calma, quieta e __**suave**__._

_Até que soltei._

_Fiquei observando cair, até se chocar com os papéis, molhados._

_Numa __**suavidade**__ engraçada._

_Talvez eu só tenha visto tudo mais lentamente._

_E a chama aumentou repentinamente._

_Se transformando num incêndio._

_Até me atingir._

_E tudo ficou tão quente, e __**agoniante**__, que só me deu vontade de rir._

_Rir de dor._

_Gargalhar de __**agonia**__._

_Até a morte._

_**Suicídio.**_

* * *

A chama, ardendo, consumindo, _sem parar_.

Cegando os olhos de quem a admira, queimando quem a tenta tocar.

Queimando quem estava dentro dela.

_O_ cegando, _me_ queimando.

E destruindo.

Sempre, sempre.

Até a sanidade.

Destruindo _meu_ corpo, e a _sua_ sanidade.

Dava até pena.

_**Uma vida, uma dor.**_

* * *

_Ele_ veio até mim.

Mas_ ele _parou quando chegou até as chamas.

Estava muito forte.

Já tinha queimado toda a sala, o calor era insuportável.

_Ele_ me olhou desesperado.

Ou seria desolado?

_Eu_ sorria, só sorria.

Éramos os causadores de tudo aquilo, não?

_Eu e você._

Os causadores de _minha_ loucura.

Porque um dia _eu_ já fui são.

_Eu_ te chamava de amigo.

E _você_ também.

O cheiro de fumaça é mais forte do que do álcool, e _eu_ sorrio, apenas.

E _você me _olha, temeroso.

Medo por _minha_ vida?

_Você_ nunca foi de demonstrar sensações assim.

_Medo, dor, desespero._

_**Laços queimados.**_

* * *

_Você _não podia se aproximar, então gritou.

Gritou para que _eu_ parasse.

_Eu_ já estava ficando fraco para rir, ou gargalhar.

Mas _eu_ sorri.

_"Já não há mais o que se possa fazer."_

Então fui sentindo uma **leveza**, até que caí no chão.

Ora, não sabia que era tão bom assim morrer.

A **agonia** passou. Estava _me_ sentindo **suave** e **leve**.

Caído no chão, morto.

E _eu_ sabia que _ele_ não.

Ou talvez, _eu_ não estivesse morto ainda, por que _eu_ escutei um grito.

Um grito chamando _meu_ nome.

Era tão irônico.

O louco que _o_ chamavam, era na verdade _eu_.

O perfeito, que _me_ chamavam, era _ele_.

E só quando _eu_ _me_ livrasse da loucura, _ele_ realmente viraria o louco.

Por que _nos_ confundiam?

Será por que éramos tão semelhantes assim?

Tão, piromaníacos, _Querido Mello_?

**_Louco Near que amou o sóbrio Mello._**

* * *

xXx

* * *

**N/A:**

¹: Tirando de um avatar do Mello. XD' Eu coloquei por que me inspirou pra começar a escrever a fic. (eu comecei a escrever a partir daquele trecho)  
²: Joker, Coringa, eu me baseei no Coringa do Batman. Mas usar "Coringa" não fica legal, aí eu usei Joker. (?)

Primeiramente, quero agradecer a Abra por ter me deixando usar o Near louco da fic dela _"Nuances"_. SIM EU PEDI, ENTÃO NÃO É TOTALMENTE ROUBADO.  
É que eu me apaixonei pelo Near da fic dela, Sorry.

Un, o principal propósito da fic foi parecer que quem tava narrando era o Mello, mas no final se revelase o Near XD... -fdp-  
Eu consigo enchergar o Near e o Mello assim muito bem, a Chibi demorou um pouco mas eu fiz ela ver -q

BTW, deixando minha mente insana e louca de lado. Cada final em negrito não era PoV, era como se assinasse o trecho.  
E o Near não é bebado. Mas se eu colocasse "o são Mello" ia parecer santo Mello... wtf.  
E... acho que é só.

_**Se eu não quisesse Reviews eu não postava FanFics!**_

Para os leitores fantasmas de plantão, que seus dedos caiam enquanto digitem!


End file.
